sing me a song (and make it last forever)
by Nicole Edelwood
Summary: [Mes wlw: Día 5] Ellas son jóvenes con el universo mismo enredado en los meñiques y corazones armónicos latiendo en unísono. [GL]


**Disclaimer:** BnHA es propiedad de Kōhei Horikoshi.

 **Summary:** Ellas son jóvenes con el universo mismo enredado en los meñiques y corazones armónicos latiendo en unísono.

 **Pareja:** Jirou Kyouka/Uraraka Ochako.

 **Advertencia:** OoC gratuito. Relación pre-establecida. Future!Fic (están en su segundo año en Yuuei).

* * *

 **sing me a song (and make it last forever)**

[Día 5: _Música_ ]

* * *

 _There she goes_  
 _There she goes again_  
 _Racing through' my brain_  
 _And I just can't contain_  
 _This feelin' that remains_

* * *

Desde que Jirou tiene memoria su vida siempre estuvo rodeada de instrumentos musicales y de la música en sí. Es como si ella siempre trajera el _rock_ corriendo por las venas, inyectado en su torrente sanguíneo. Y es que para ella la música no sólo se le ha hecho un sinónimo a su hogar; a sus padres apoyándola tanto en sus dotes musicales como en sus deseos de ser una heroína; sino que también una forma de expresarse, de dejar fluir su sentir a través de las cuerdas de su bajo como un poeta lo haría a través de sus escritos. Algo que gusta de hacer, simplemente, pese a que la vergüenza le gane a la hora de referirse a aquella afición, tal vez poco propia del mundo heroico.

Empero, la música le hace feliz y eso es todo lo que importa, lo ha hecho desde que es una niña y lo seguiría haciendo hasta el final de su vida, de eso está segura. Es simplemente algo innato en ella; escribir letras que nadie más verá por el simple hecho de poder y querer, de sacar aquellas palabras que, de otro modo, seguirían atoradas en su pecho al no encontrar otra manera de ser expresadas.

Como aquellas palabras que se ahogan en su garganta ante la proximidad de Uraraka Ochako. Uraraka que es todo rosa y sonrisas de galaxias comprimidas —tan _opuesta_ a lo que ella misma es—, pero que también es moretones y raspones tras una batalla bien luchada, que también es _fuerte_ y pelea y da todo de sí sin importar qué clase de contrincante esté en frente de ella. Uraraka que es una contradicción no tan contradictoria, porque la dualidad de su naturaleza es exactamente lo que más le encanta de ella; que en apariencia sea toda suavidad, pero que no sea nada frágil ni se deje vencer por su propia debilidad, porque ella tiene sus metas definidas. Uraraka que es como una canción de acordes suaves y letra fuerte, de esas que se te clavan en el alma misma, que te marcan y recuerdas siempre y sin importar el tiempo que pase.

Jirou la ve y, pese al tiempo que lleven saliendo, aún no es capaz de expresarle del todo sus sentimientos, no precisamente debido a la imagen de "chica ruda" que algunas personas tanto le atribuyen como sí lo es debido a esa tonta timidez que la ataca en todo lo que a ese tipo de temas se refiere. Y es que Kyouka nunca ha sido especialmente buena escribiendo canciones de amor. Pero trata, por Ochako, porque quiere poder contárselo.

Decirle como el simple tacto de sus manos le hace sentir como si flotara hacia la estratosfera, y que aquello no tenía nada que ver con su quirk; de que su cabello le es como de chocolate con leche y de cuánto desea poder mantener sus dedos enredados en éste eternamente; de que sus ojos otoñales son más cálidos que el verano mismo y brillan con más intensidad que el cielo estrellado que a ella tanto le gusta. Decirle eso y mucho más.

Así que escribe y compone, uniendo nota tras nota en intentos desesperados por hallar la combinación perfecta. Y, aunque parte de sí misma cree que le sería imposible encontrarla, eso no la detiene en cuanto encuentra la ocasión perfecta para dedicarle aquellas letras. Ambas solas en su dormitorio, con Uraraka sentada sobre su cama y Jirou en el suelo, su preciado bajo entre sus manos y su mirada vagando entre el bonito rostro de su novia, que la mira con curiosidad y expectación, y cualquier otra parte del familiar cuarto. Traga saliva con fuerza, recordándose que ya se ha presentado en frente de casi toda la escuela y que, en comparación, esto debería de ser mucho más sencillo. No lo es. Siente el estómago hecho un nudo, como si fuese la primera vez en su vida en la que sostiene un instrumento. El corazón le late con tanta fuerza que resuena en sus oídos de forma estrepitosa

La expresión en el rostro de Ochako muta a una de preocupación. Extiende una de sus manos hasta posarla encima de una de las de Kyouka, que aprieta el bajo con un poco más de fuerza que la necesaria. Le sonríe tranquilizadora, diciéndole que no _tiene_ que hacerlo sino se siente cómoda, que ella la entiende y que podían hacer otra cosa, si así lo prefería. Jirou lo piensa unos momentos, pero termina por negar con la cabeza. No va a acobardarse, ni dejarse llevar por sus propias inseguridades, porque Uraraka merece saberlo; saber lo que realmente piensa y siente por ella, cuánto la quiere (la quiere la quiere y—).

Inhala y exhala. Repite el proceso.

Y comienza a cantar. Las palabras deslizándose de entre sus labios como una promesa; como una segunda confesión; como un mantra que se ha aprendido con el único motivo de recitárselo a ella, a su musa. Mantiene los ojos cerrados, empero esto con el único propósito de concentrarse mejor y dejarse llevar por las vibraciones de las cuerdas en contra de sus dedos, no porque tema mirarla. Canta y canta, esperando que sus versos logren reflejar aunque sea una milésima parte de lo maravillosa que Uraraka Ochako le resulta y, a la vez, de cuánto lamenta haber tardado tanto en decirle todo eso. Esperando que su composición pudiese llegar al corazón de la castaña.

Una vez que la letra se acaba y la melodía termina de apagarse, vuelve a tragar saliva y abre los ojos finalmente. Enfrente de ella sigue encontrándose Uraraka, con un puño apretado sobre el colchón y la otra mano aferrándose a su propia camiseta, allí en la zona del pecho. La mira con las mejillas mucho más rojas de lo normal, asemejándose ya a un par de manzanas, y los ojos empañados como si tratara de contener las lágrimas. Jirou se alarma momentáneamente; hasta que Uraraka esboza una sonrisa, tan grande y hermosa que podría haberla dejado anonadada; y, casi literalmente, se lanza hacia ella con brazos abiertos.

La abraza con fuerza, enterrando el rostro en su cuello, y resulta una posición acogedora pese a que el bajo se interponga entre ambas. Ella no tarda en corresponder aquel gesto, estrechándola suavemente entre sus brazos, le sonríe ligeramente y puede sentir la sangre agolparse en sus mejillas.

Y Ochako, oh ella está tan feliz. Y se lo dice, su respiración haciéndole cosquillas contra el cuello y la mejilla; le dice cómo corresponde todos esos sentimientos, que no tiene que sentirse apenada por no saberlos expresar en voz alta, que no hay nada entre ellas que pudiera querer cambiar. Y es como si sus palabras le quitaran un peso de encima, como si finalmente pudiese respirar tranquila.

Uraraka posa sus labios de fresa contra su mejilla, suave y fugazmente, y ríe con su dulce risa de supernova que hace que su cabeza de vueltas. Jirou recorre su cabello con la punta de sus dedos, con la misma delicadeza que si tocara un instrumento. Tararea por lo bajo aquella melodía que creó para ella y únicamente para ella y siente como un escalofrío la recorre, cuando Ochako juguetea con el lóbulo de su oreja sin segundas intenciones. Uraraka vuelve a reírse melodiosamente y Jirou no puede más que sonreír, mientras se inclina hacia ella hasta que su nariz roza su mejilla, provocándole cosquillas. Entonces—

Ellas son jóvenes con el universo mismo enredado en los meñiques y corazones armónicos latiendo en unísono.

Una canción de amor en su máxima expresión.


End file.
